leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Great City of Demacia
The Great City of Demacia, Demacia City, or Great City is located in western part of Demacia. It is the capital and the home of most noble houses of Demacia. is stationed just outside of the capital. Lore The largest city in the Kingdom. The capital, located in the western part of Demacia, is the main political, cultural, religious, military, economic and educational center of the country. Demacia sees itself as a shining beacon of hope for humanity, and as such, the nation and its Capital are the visual representations of this concept. Towering spires punctuate its skyline; Petricite (a pale, magic-resistant stone) and marble are the materials of choice.The noble houses that reside within the city include , and . The Royal Palace of House is from which the king of Demacia reigns. The city also has a barracks and a penitentiary, like most cities throughout the kingdom. The Capital itself sits next to a natural port overlooking the Conqueror's Sea, with the majority of the surrounding towns resting on a plateau. Champions of Demacia City Other Related Champions * was made a Ranger-Knight in the capital. * visited the capital with . Locations Demacia Citadel Of Dawn.jpg|Citadel Of Dawn Demacia The Grand Plaza.jpg|The Grand Plaza Demacia Hall Of Valor.jpg|Hall Of Valor Demacia Temple Of The Lightbringers.jpg|Temple Of The Lightbringers Demacia The Palace Gardens.jpg|The Palace Gardens Demacia Dregbourne.jpg|A Dregbourne Street * North Demacia City: Geographical western part of the city, The Last Gate and Noble Family Residences are located in this part of the city. ** Memorial Road: A pilgrimage road where Demacians give honor to their fallen from numerous wars. *** Galio Monument: Situated on the Memorial road, it is the resting place of the colossus known as . ** Noble Family Residences: Located near the center of the capital, this wealthy district of the city is the seat of residence for most of the noble houses in the capital. ** The Last Gate: A main entrance to the Grand City of Demacia. Its road leads directly to Noble family residences and ends at the King's Rock in the center of the city. * East Demacia City: Geographical southern part of the city, the Silverwing Aviaries are located in this part. ** Sepulchral Halls: Main religious area of the city. *** The Circle of the Illuminators: A clandestine order headquartered in the city, the Illuminators are one of the few groups in Demacia where mages are accepted; members are tasked with protecting the kingdom's borders. One of its members is . *** Temple of the Lightbringers: One of the oldest structures in the capital, this temple honors the legend of the , which embody the Demacian ideals of duty, honor, and tradition. ** Silverwing Aviaries: The complex is the capitals main housing area for the Silverwing Raptors. * South Demacia City: Geographical western part of the city, the City Harbor is located in this part of the city. ** City Harbor: The harbor is situated on its own rocky island. Due to impassable rocky cliff side, the harbor area only connected to the rest of the city via constructed bridge that spans across the surrounding cliff side. * West Demacia City: Geographical northern part of the city, Military District and Magessekers Complex are located in this part of the city. ** Dregbourne: A one the districts settlements located in the western part of the capital. It is the birthplace of . ** Mageseekers Complex: A large headquarter for the Mageseekers, this building stands out because of its impressive colossal marble eagle standing in top of the building. It also houses Demacian mages which are imprisoned and locked in order not to wreck havoc and destruction in the Capital. It also houses the infamous . *** Arcane Registry: A large library which houses magical tomes and books. ** Military District: The main army district of the city. It is the location of the kingdoms many military barracks and penitentiaries. * Central Demacia City: The heart of the city, it is the location of the Kingdoms royal palace. ** Alabaster Library: The Library is one of the most beautiful houses of knowledge in all of Valoran; according to Taric, it houses the poetry of Tung among its many works. ** King's Rock: A rocky mount located in the center of the city from which The Citadel of the Dawn is carved from. *** The Citadel of Dawn: Situated in the center of the capital, it is the main palace of the royal Lightshield dynasty. **** The Hall of Valor : The Throne Room, where fallen Demacian Warriors are remembered for their sacrifice. ** The Grand Plaza: Situated out front the Citadel of Dawn in the heart of the Great City is a wide, open courtyard welcoming mass crowds to applaud those honored by the crown. *** Palace Gardens: Located within the Grand Plaza area, the area was the favorite are of the late Queen Catherine. The gardens are well maintained, with carefully placed topiary, sculptures, and other flora. Wildlife Silverwing Raptors Demacia Demacia Raptors 02.jpg|A Silverwing Raptor Demacia Raptor Wingspan.jpg|Raptor Wingspan Demacia Demacia Raptors 01.jpg|A Silverwing Raptor & Raptor Knight 1 01DE010-full.png|A Silverwing Raptor & Raptor Knight 2 01DE030-full.png|A Silverwing Raptor & Raptor Knight 3 01DE004-full.png|A flock of Silverwings Demacia Raised To Soar.jpg|Raised To Soar Silverwing DemaciaSkin.jpg|Young Silverwing Raptor : For Little Legend, see Silverwing Griffin-like creatures native to the high crags of northern Demacia, raptors are rare and voracious predators known to attack lone farmers, and occasionally even armed convoys of soldiers Nevertheless, particularly exceptional individuals have made an art of building rapport with these noble beasts, forging such a bond that the raptor may permit itself to be ridden. These riders serve in the Demacian military, scouting ahead or harassing the enemy advance. The raptors egg hatchlings have yellow and light blue feathers, growing into their signature silvery hue with . Culture Objects= Architecture Demacia Interior Chambers.jpg|Interior Chambers Demacia Building Structure.jpg|Building Structure Demacia Temple Of The Lightbringers.jpg|Temple Of The Lightbringers Demacia The Demacian Vault 01.jpg|Petricite Grove Galio OriginalSkin.jpg|Galio, a Living Petricite Statue Demacian architecture is inspired by the Winged Sisters, mainly by ,and is defined by its simplistic and yet elegant design. Buildings have vast courtyards, with lavished gardens and masonry. Other wealthier buildings have massive interiors, with sculptures seemingly part of the buildings foundation. Large Petricite living trees are cut down, mixed with limestone to create a strong construction material. Most buildings are reinforced by petricite. The magic-nullifying substance is used as a tool while strengthening the structure, is primarily used to ward of any magic from the area where building is located in. * : Commissioned by the elders of the Kingdom, the sculptor was initially built by Durand as a petricite shield for the military. The great winged statue would become vital to the defense of the nation throughout its history, also serving as a symbol of Demacia's might across Runeterra. After centuries of "eating magic" from countless battles, the sculpture became sentient. However it was only able to experience the breath of existence while in presence of sufficient amount of Magic, otherwise Galio would turn back to his dormant state with what he refers to as "a deep slumber". * Petricite: A magic-dampening material used in Demacian military, it is also utilized in architecture and tools for its white, elegant appearance. The early settlers of Demacia encountered petrified forests that could dispel magic. Combining lime, ash and the fossilized bark from ancient trees, they created a resistant material called Petricite. With this innovation, the white walls of Demacia were established and eventually a mobile petricite . However, Petricite is not indestructible, and Noxus have Basilisks (and ) big enough to besiege most city walls. Government General= Ruling Monarchy Demacia is a constitutional monarchy, where the King of Demacia serves as the head of state and an elected council serves as the legislative body. While the king is a strong ruler, he is kept in check at least partially by the Demacian Council. The former King of Demacia, Jarvan III (Jarvan Lightshield the Third), worked earnestly with the Demacian Council to ensure that the sanctity of the kingdom remained pure and true. A king serves not only as the political leader of the country, but also as the commander-in-chief of its military. Numerous territories controlled by the Kingdom are known as the Protectorates. Since the rule of Jarvan I, there has not been an attempted coup or rebellion of any kind in Demacia. That changed when the a mage known as assassinated Jarvan III after his prison escape. The current and only person next in line for the throne is , soon to be King Jarvan. Noble Houses As a monarchy, Demacia is governed by various royal families, regulating the nation primarily as members of the Demacian Council. While many of the Noble Houses have ruled for generations, they are treated as any other citizen under the nation’s strict laws and are not exempt from them. They may even be treated more harshly under the law as they are meant to serve as shining examples of how Demacian citizens should conduct themselves, publicly and privately. |-| Organizations= Dauntless Vanguard The Dauntless Vanguard are an elite order of warriors tasked in tackling the most dangerous missions in Demacia as well as beyond. Each of their members are one of the most well trained soldiers in the Kingdom, being adept with numerous weapons as well as having a wide knowledge of battle tactics and warfare. is the current leader of the Dauntless Vanguard (previously it was his aunt, Tianna Crownguard) is also tasked at protecting the future King of Demacia, . Illuminators The Illuminators are a charitable religious order of Demacia working to help the sick and the poor. The Illuminators have been secretly recruiting people with magical abilities and helping them conceal their abilities from the public. became a volunteer in the ranks of the Illuminators, aiding people in need, even prisoners such as before his escape. Mageseekers The Mageseekers are a order which primary task is to locate and secure any magical individual in the country. They are also tasked at accompanying any envoys outside of Demacia who are known to have magical abilities during their stay in the kingdom. If "magical affliction" is noticed in children, they would be taken away from their families and ether locked up or given the opportunity to work as Mageseekers themselves. was once a Mageseeker, being convinced by his parents to give himself up to the order. His magical talents were proven useful in tracking down and securing numerous mages until the young mage eventually rebelled against the order and decided to protect and fight for his fellow mages. Currently the Mageseekers are also tasked at rounding up or killing any rebel mage as well as apprehending their leader Sylas. Trivia * Demacian architecture was inspired by real life , and (mainly Mediterranean and Adriatic architecture). ** It is also possibly inspired by from books. Media Music= ;Related Music Quinn, Demacia's Wings - Login Screen| Lucian, the Purifier - Login Screen| League of Legends Music Quinn And Valor| The Crystal Method - "Lucian" Live (League of Legends World Finals)| League of Legends Music Demacia Rising| Galio, the Colossus - Login Screen| Legends Never Die (ft. Against The Current) Worlds 2017 - League of Legends| Sylas, the Unshackled - Login Screen| Season Start 2019 - Anticipation - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Reintroducing Demacia dev diary - League of Legends Lux Binding Light League Animation Workshop| Sylas The Unshackled Champion Trailer - League of Legends| Magic is Rising Stand With Sylas League of Legends| |-|Gallery= Demacia concept old.jpg|Old Demacia Concept Demacia Visions of Demacia 01.jpg|Demacia "Visions of Demacia" Illustration 1 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Demacia Visions of Demacia 02.jpg|Demacia "Visions of Demacia" Illustration 2 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Demacia Visions of Demacia 03.jpg|Demacia "Visions of Demacia" Illustration 3 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Demacia Visions of Demacia 04.jpg|Demacia "Visions of Demacia" Illustration 4 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Demacia Visions of Demacia 05.jpg|Demacia "Visions of Demacia" Illustration 5 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Demacia Lux Comic Concept 01.jpg|Demacia "Lux Comic" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Maisie 'Whren' Yang) Demacia Lux Comic Concept 02.jpg|Demacia "Lux Comic" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Maisie 'Whren' Yang) Demacia Lux Comic Concept 03.jpg|Demacia "Lux Comic" Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Maisie 'Whren' Yang) Demacia Lux Comic Concept 04.jpg|Demacia "Lux Comic" Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Maisie 'Whren' Yang) See also * Binding Light * Canticle of the Winged Sisters * For Demacia * Flesh and Stone * Lux Comic * Stand With Sylas * The Unshackled (Video) Category:Places Category:Demacia